In This Hole I've Fallen Down
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Toshiro receives a pep-talk from an unlikely source. Second movie.


Toshiro wasn't used to going it alone. As a child he always had Momo at his side. And he made plenty of friends at the academy. Then as a captain he had the misfortune of being assigned Matsumoto Rangiku.

The silence was unbearable. Here in the woods there was only the sound of his ragged breathing and the crickets outside the abandoned shrine. He missed the silly excuses Rangiku made. They were a constant reminder of normality.

His shoulder ached from that well placed kido bolt. Hisagi Shuhei wasn't a slacker. Neither was Izuru Kira. Using only a fifth of his spiritual pressure he was hard pressed against the two of them, and he dared not release his zanpaktou. The entire stealth squad would find him like a homing beacon.

"Ne, you might want to get that looked at."

Toshiro didn't say anything. He didn't even look up from where he was burying his face between his knees. Ichimaru Gin was intolerable. It was bad enough he didn't like the man on a personal level, but he had to go betray the soul society. Most importantly he hurt Rangiku.

"I'm surprised you have the nerve to show yourself." Toshiro smirked. It was time to see if Gin was human. "Considering I'm the only person left in the Seireitei who Matsumoto can trust."

Gin's countenance faltered. "You have a lot of guts, kid. Especially after I saved you."

So he had succeeded in using Ichimaru's own medicine against him. "Well, I didn't ask for your help. You know what you just did? The Soul Society's going to think I'm a traitor." His voice began to crack. "I'm cooked."

"You know what I think, cap'n?" Ichimaru's grin turned upside down. "I think you're acting like a wuss."

He reached down and hauled Toshiro up by the collar. "Man up," he smiled. "I thought you didn't want the world to know you were a snot...nosed…brat."

A growl emanated from Hitsugaya's throat. Despite the fact that Ichimaru's tone and words sent different messages, (which is usually the case with him), Toshiro couldn't stand the close proximity. "Put me down. I'm not going to ask again."

"You know what you're problem is, 'Shiro? You feel the need to ask in the first place."

Toshiro kicked with all his might, but Gin's free hand wrapped around his small foot before it made contact with his groin.

"You can at least fight fair." Gin tossed the miniature captain across the room.

Toshiro bounced off the wall and landed in a heap on the ground. "What are you doing here anyway?" he mumbled, not bothering to pick himself up. "Or were you just in a sadistic mood when you saw me struggling in the human realm?"

Ichimaru crossed his arms. "I dunno. Maybe I was curious? Or perhaps I wanted to see an old friend?"

Toshiro spit. He raised himself up with both arms, too weak to untangle his legs. "You know very well we're not friends. Why would you say such a thing? Lunacy?"

"You know what they say, cap'n. 'The enemy of your enemy is your friend.'" Ichimaru decided to leave it at that. He didn't want to reveal all his cards. For now, it will simply get Hitsugaya thinking.

"I'm not going to even ask what you're implying. I don't care. Just leave." He shook his head.

"You've had your fun at my expense. You've ruined my already screwed up life. Congratulations, you absolute prick."

"I can't leave," Ichimaru declared. "I haven't killed you yet."

Toshiro tensed.

"Kidding." He really enjoyed seeing the brief look of panic in Toshiro's eyes. The kid was too easy to get a rise out of. "No, actually I'm here to help you."

"You're not doing a very good job of it. You've made things worse."

"I'll get better." Ichimaru paused. It occurred to him that this was the longest conversation in a while. He usually just made smart remarks around Aizen. And he barked orders at his squad. Of course back when he still paid attention to…but that was neither here nor there.

"I have a plan."

Toshiro jerked.

Gin patted himself on the back. He already had the kid under his thumb. It was amazing to what lengths people who have nothing to lose will go.

And it helped that Toshiro was so young and inexperienced, easily influenced. Aizen would have had a field day with him. Just like Momo Hinamori.

Ha! They were made for each other, the dopes.

* * *

"You need patchin' up."

"Thank you captain obvious." Toshiro frowned. When did he start joking around with Ichimaru?

"You forget that I'm not a captain anymore." So it was stupid. Gin could tell that his quip still managed to rile Toshiro.

"And what is with that anyway?" Toshiro limped along the sidewalk with Ichimaru's hand steadying his left side. "We have everything we need in the Seireitei. And don't give me that god-business. I know for a fact you couldn't care less."

Gin froze for a split second. Then he resumed the same ridiculously slow pace. The kid's waist must only be two feet off the ground. "That's a good question," he sighed. "That's a good question."

"And what about Aizen? Shouldn't you be plotting world domination with him or something?"

Dang, the kid was really getting aggravating. Like himself he might have the same propensity to annoy people. "I'd rather not think about Aizen's reaction." _Or how he plans to 'discipline' me._

"Che. At least you're not a complete puppet."

"You're very lucky 'Shiro that I consider it unsportsmanlike to beat up handicapped midgets."

Toshiro snorted. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The ryoka's place!"

Toshiro flipped. "Are you crazy? I just came from there. I'm not going back. It'll just tie me down."

Ichimaru clucked. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. See, if you continue by yourself, you're bound to be caught by the soul society. Then tried for treason. I can't let that happen." A strange look entered his eyes. "Like you said, you're the only one she relies on."

Understanding. Toshiro closed his eyes. He hated to admit it, but Ichimaru was a better man than he was in this respect. So focused on his personal mission he never once thought about what was going through Rangiku's mind. How selfish.

"Fine. But what are you going to do?"

Gin smirked. "I don't want to keep Aizen waiting now, do I?"

* * *

He never let Ichimaru take him all the way back to Ichigo's. It wouldn't do any good. Kusaka needed to be addressed that night, not tomorrow.

But he did promise that he'd make it through this for Rangiku. She needed someone, he said.

Gin said she was the loneliest person he'd ever met.

_X_

It turned out that Ichimaru's involvement was conveniently forgotten. Izuru Kira evidently kept it to himself and convinced Hisagi to do the same.

Hitsugaya couldn't sleep very well for the next few days. He already apologized to Rangiku, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her about what happened.

It seemed he and Gin had a little in common, both unable to express their deepest feelings.


End file.
